Whiskey Lullaby
My first songfic. I got inspired to do this from one based on Castle with the same song. The song is by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Saddening. Songfic She put him out, Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, He spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, Until the night... Her death had been very painful, but also very quick. She permanently eradicated the Metroids and the Chozo from the universe, as well as the last survivor of her home colony, K-2L. In her last few moments, he'd confessed to her that he loved her, and she returned his feelings. Dying with him on her lips, Samus Aran jumped, to be crushed by two beams, one of which was friendly fire, the other her nemesis' attack. Roy Dane had also been killed, or at least a part of him. The part that the woman he so desperately loved gave to him before her death. He held her helmet, gun and hairband close to him as he escaped the facility they were in, before it was shot and destroyed. Samus' soft ocean eyes burned into his, and he never wanted to forget her face. Because she died, they would never experience things traditional lovers shared throughout their lifetime: trips to the beach, drinks with friends, more than one kiss, sex, children, retirement, and death. Together. Roy wanted to do just that, to die with her and not escape Z-SF761. However, as she died, she did what the Chozo had done. She transferred to a plane of higher existence, and urged Roy to leave and continue the fight against the corrupt Galactic Federation. He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, And finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. At first, Roy did what Samus had asked. He had planned numerous assassination attempts on the members of the Supreme Council, those who were responsible for the corruption. His targets included his uncle, the famous Fleet Admiral Castor Dane, and Colonel Johannson. However, his efforts were in vain, for he spent the next year in jail. Anthony and Adam, both computer and human, paid regular visits. He wasn't in jail longer than a year, for he had attempted escape numerous times, assaulted many guards and policemen, and even killed the Headgrove Brothers, a gang of three incredibly famous for their heists on many Earth banks and mass murder of people in the Ad-Seg Sector of the prison. This had earned him respect and infamy in the prison and also more security systems to keep him at bay. When it was time for his meals, all Roy drank was a bit of whiskey. He drank until he felt he couldn't anymore, and he stank of Jack Daniel's every minute of every day. Since he was so respected in the prison, people had somewhat of a telephone chain that would give him gossip and anything to interest him. Most of it was information about a biography written by Colonel Johannson that was full of untrue information. As Roy received the message, he opened his hand, and looked at his mother's 24k engagement ring that he had intended to give Samus. Clenching his fist, he waited for a guard to pass. One did, and he tripped her, before cracking her neck. He stole her Slot Key and gun and ran to a computer terminal. Typing a quick message, knowing there was no chance in hell she'd see it, he placed the gun to his head and placed his ring on the terminal. He whispered, "I love you..." as he pulled the trigger. We found him with his face down in the pillow, With a note that said, 'I'll love her 'til I die'. And when we buried him beneath the willow, The angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby. The Samus clone came after seven unsuccessful attempts. The Federation had combined samples of her hair, skin and blood with Chozo and Metroid DNA excavated from the SR388 ruins before its destruction, as well as Reptilicus DNA to stabilize her. She retained her memories up to the destruction of Zebes. In her mind she always found a male face that she adored. She did regular tours of the prison, where she searched around for the best possible candidate. And then she found him. His eyes were rolled back in his head, blood trickling from a spot that she remembered had formerly housed a large gash caused by a rockslide. It had dyed the tips of his yellow hair deep red, and soaked through his shirt. She gasped and jumped back when she saw his face. Memories flooded her head. The only ones that mattered to her were his name, and the fact that he loved her. "R-Roy..." Samus whispered in a weak voice. She wiped a tear away and found a message on the terminal. SA I know there's no chance in hell that you're going to see this as a live human. Just as well. I can't stand to live grieving for you anymore, nor can I live in this rotting prison. This was my mother's engagement ring. I went back to my home colony and got it from the wreckage. Take it, if you ever see this. I love you. RD Samus was crying by the time she'd finished reading. She took the engagement ring and put it on, choking on a sob when she saw the word Always engraved into it. Gripping her ring hand, she said, "I love you too, Roy." The rumors flew, But nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time, But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, Until the night... A memorial service was held for Roy in the prison. The inmates that had respected him the most held it in the prison's exercise block. Samus met Ron Green, their old friend, there again. The two of them talked for hours about his exploits in the galaxy, its best bounty hunter after her death. Samus saw Roy's face in the sky, and reached for him, before the cloud forming his apparition dispersed. She clenched her fists and fell into Ron's arms. She put that bottle to her head, And pulled the trigger. She finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, Clinging to his picture for dear life. Ron and Ricky, his brother, heard a boom and found Samus' dead, slumped body at the source. She held the exact pistol that killed Roy, as well as a picture and his ring. Ron touched the wound in her head, knowing that although his friend was gone, she and her beau were together. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. The prisoners held another 'funeral' for Samus, and buried her with Roy. A vision played in Ron's head, of a smiling Samus, interlacing her fingers with Roy's. "Thank you for everything, Ron." Samus said, as the vision faded. Ron smiled, as this was exactly how the story ended. "You're welcome." he responded. Category:Fanfic Category:Metroid: Avenger